Pure Snow
by AquaRika
Summary: I wonder... did he even notice my tears? Did he notice my voice? Why am I even asking this? This is stupid! Wasting my time on this....' -Mayli [Song fic and One-shot!]


AquaRika: hello people! this is my FIRST attempt on a angst fic.... O_O and maybe on a Yu Yu Hakusho fic.  
  
Teri: -_- that's sad, AR....  
  
Yayori: yeah... stop writing beyblade fics!  
  
AR: ^__________^ I LIKE BEYBLADE! okay!! DISCLAIMER!!!! AND-!  
  
Hiei: TO THE FIC!!!!  
  
All: O_O  
  
Yayori: where did he came from?  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!!!! no Yu Yu Hakusho, nor the song, Pure Snow by Sasaku Yuuko. T_T I WANT TO OWN IT THOUGH!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
//konayuki ga maiorite kita machi de:*:In this city where a powder snow comes dancing down from heaven,//  
  
//toiki ga shiroku sora ni hodokete yuku:*:my sigh fades white up to the sky.//  
  
//anata no koto omoeba doushite?:*:When I think about you, I don't know why but//  
  
//konna ni mune ga atsuku naru:*:my heart gets so warm...//  
  
A certain ice spirit slowly walked down the streets. Snow fell from the skies. She sighed and breathe in the crispy fresh air. 'How lovely, on a day like this....' As she walked, she passed a rose bush. She stopped. 'Roses?' She turned and looked at the gorgeous red roses. Her eyes soften, 'That kitsune... I can't stop....' Her cheeks flushed. Her heart starts to quicken. 'I mustn't....'  
  
//ki ga tsuku to itsumo hitogomi no naka:*:When I realize, I am always amidst a crowd of people.//  
  
//youfuku uriba window nozoku to:*:When I look in the clothing shop window,//  
  
//kawanai no ni erandari shite'ru:*:even if I won't buy anything, I end up picking something out,//  
  
//anata ni niai sou da nante:*:because I think that it might look good on you.//  
  
//BAKA mitai da yo ne:*:I look like a fool, don't I?//  
  
//ima wa hayaranai ne:*:That's not cool anymore, is it?//  
  
She still stared at the rose bush. She didn't notice nor feel the people around her, all chattering away happily and smiling towards one another. "Hey! Move it, girl!" complained a man. Mayli snapped to reality. "Oh, sorry," she whispered. She stepped out of the way and continue to walked down the snowy streets.   
  
Mayli continue on walking, looking at one store to another. She heard a small whoosh. She quickly glance up. A oar with a certain deity flew by. 'Botan....' she thought sadly. She then stopped once again, 'And... Kurama....'  
  
:: Flashback ::  
  
"Yes, Kurama and I are together!" chirped Botan. Kurama smiled as he pulled Botan in. Mayli stood there in shock, 'This is not suppose to happen.... Please tell me this is a nightmare.' Botan looked worriedly at her younger sister, "You okay?" Mayli hold back her tears and nodded. She couldn't take it.... The last thing heard from Mayli was the door slamming shut.  
  
:: End Flashback ::  
  
//tomodachi no koibito to:*:Though I knew you're my friend's boyfriend,//  
  
//wakattete suki ni natte:*:I ended up falling in love with you.//  
  
//shou ga nai. Warawarete mo ii:*:There's nothing I can do. You can laugh at me if you want,//  
  
//taisetsu na kimochi:*:my precious feelings.//  
  
'Botan must be visiting Kurama.... She must be.' Mayli started to walk again and head towards her house, which is one block away from Kurama's. 'They've been together for 1 year. I CAN'T STAND IT! Kurama-chan... I'm love with you! Why can't you see that?' She stop in front of Kurama's house. She heard distant laughter. Tears fell down her cheeks. She then walked towards her house.  
  
//Pure snow. Pure heart. futari:*:Pure snow. Pure heart. It was//  
  
//deatta hi mo yuki ga futte-ita:*:snowing on the day we met, too.//  
  
//koi yori mo setsunakute:*:I felt a fate upon us//  
  
//ai yori mo USO no nai:*:more heart-wrenching than passion,//  
  
//unmei wo kanjita no:*:more truthful than love.//  
  
She quietly closed her bedroom door and laid down her bed. She sighed and reached into her bedside drawers, pulling out a small scrapbook and diary. She shifted her laying position so she is laying on her stomach. She open the first page....  
  
December 19  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
It was snowing today. And I made my first friend! I was just playing, until some bullies came and hurt me. That's when he came. His name is Suuichi Minamino. He goes to my school. He just told them to stop hurting me. They got scared and ran away. I thank him, and he smiled. He was cute! He helped me out and was a gentlemen. But for some odd reason, I have a weird feeling around him. Well, I told Mom about this feeling, and she said that this feeling is love. I may be a spirit in secret, and this is the first time I've ever feel this way.   
  
Other than that, I have a suspicion. He might be a demon. Hey! I may be wrong! But still, I'm in love.  
  
Mayli Hatekino  
  
Mayli sighed as she closed it. She turned into her scrapbook. Opening the first page, pasted a picture of Kurama and Mayli... together in the snow, their 3rd year together as friends.  
  
//kanojo ga hanasu jimanbanashi wo:*:I even listen to her bragging,//  
  
//odoke nagara kiitari mo suru kedo:*:making fun of [or joking around with] her all the while,//  
  
//yappari hitori ni naru to tsurai no:*:but (for her) to be alone would be heart-breaking.//  
  
"...And then, Shiori asked if I dyed my hair blue. I laughed and said no. She then ask how. I said that it runs in the family!" Botan said, sipping her tea. Mayli nodded and looked down at her green tea... looking into her reflection in the tea. Botan smiled widely, "And there's Kurama's little stepbrother! So kawaii! He always say that I'm beautiful and such. Kurama would then stop him." Mayli nodded once again, not concentrating into the conversation, but listening....   
"I'm just glad that I'm not alone again!" Botan concluded. Mayli slowly lifted her head and faced her. She smiled and stood up, "I have to go now. You know, lots of homework. Later!"  
  
//tomodachi no kamen wa omotai:*:The mask of friendship is a heavy burden.//  
  
//nande anata shika:*:Why are you the only one//  
  
//dame nan darou ne:*:I can't be with?//  
  
"So, how is your relationship with Botan?" Mayli asked in the hallways. Kurama put his book into this locker and smiled, "It's wonderful!" Mayli smiled halfly, "Nice to hear." "Listen, I'm glad that you let me and your sister to date each other." She close her eyes and nodded, "Of course! You two are the most important friends in my life." Kurama smiled and shut the locker shut, "Well, I have history. Bye!"   
  
Mayli watched him walked away. She then slid down, making her knees bringing up against her chest, 'Kurama....' She couldn't hold her tears back. She let them go and cried silently.  
  
//omou toki mechakucha ni:*:When I think about that,//  
  
//jibun wo kowashitaku naru:*:I want to break myself up completely.//  
  
//sonna toki, sesaete kureru no:*:In times like those, what gives me support//  
  
//ichimai no shashin:*:is a single picture.//  
  
Mayli wiped her eyes with the sleeves of her shirt. She opened her own locker and stopped. In front of her, was a picture... more recently. Mayli looked at in once more and thought about the happy days they had together... before it all happened. She shook her head, 'That's the past, spirit... don't think about it.... Just don't!' She slammed her locker shut.  
  
//Pure snow. Pure heart. ano hi:*:Pure snow. Pure heart. I'm sure that//  
  
//mou sukoshi no yuuki ga areba:*:if I had a bit more courage that day,//  
  
//samui kisetsu no sei to:*:I could've flown to your embrace//  
  
//tobikonde iketa hazu:*:and blamed it on the chilly season//  
  
//demo nazeka dekinakatta:*:but for some reason, I couldn't do it.//  
  
In Makai, Botan and Kurama walked together through the snow. Mayli followed behind, for Kurama insisted her to come. Mayli stared at Kurama as they talked happily. 'Why didn't I tell you? What is a matter with me? And to think that I'm the out-going one....'  
  
:: Flashback ::  
  
"Kurama! Dodge him!" Mayli yelled. Touya ran up towards Kurama with his icy sword, "Die Kitsune!" Kurama immediately fell to the ground. 'Damn... must be that paintings!' Mayli thought angrily. She then felt something... snow. Touya smirked, "Ah, the snow. When it does snow, my energy level will increase quickly." Hiei growled, "Mayli! Just kill him now!" Mayli stared at him, "What the fuck?! What if I don't want to?" "You are turning soft!" Hiei snapped. Mayli nodded and pulled out a arrow with flames.  
  
"Flaming Death Arrow!" She instantly launched the attack. Touya dodged it and launched his attack towards Mayli. Her eyes widen and she fell backwards. "Rose Whip!" yelled Kurama. The whip hit Touya against the chest. His eyes widen and fell to the ground, motionless. Mayli took several deep breaths. "You okay?" asked Kurama. She nodded and stood up.   
  
They finally won the semi-finals. Mayli stared at Kurama as Genkai healed his wounds. "I think you'll be fine by tomorrow." said Genkai. He smiled and nodded, "Thanks." Mayli suddenly have an urge to ran up to him, never letting him go. 'Why am I feeling this way? Oh yes... whenever somebody is about to kill Kurama, I would always worry alot... as if that's my..... What am I saying?! He's not! But... I want it....' Snow continued to fall. She shivered a bit. Kurama smiled at Hiei, "Well, I see that your arm is healing." "Yeah, no thanks to Kuwabaka over there." "WHAT DID YOU SAY, SHRIMP?!" Kuwabara yelled.  
  
She stood up and walked out of the arena, never having the courage to tell her true feelings.  
  
:: End Flashback ::  
  
//Pure snow. Pure heart. kitto:*:Pure snow. Pure heart. I definitely won't//  
  
//naitari shita koto mo kuyamanai:*:even regret the fact that I cried.//  
  
//wakari kitta tsuyogari:*:I'll forever wait//  
  
//kidzuite kureru koto wo:*:for you to realize//  
  
//itsu made mo matte'ru:*:my obviously fake bravery.//  
  
"Mayli? Have you been crying?" asked a voice. Mayli snapped back to reality. "Huh?" She looked up and came face to face to the red-headed. "Have you been crying?" Kurama asked once again. Mayli looked at her desk, "Maybe...." His eyes widen, "Did something happen?! What is it?" "Nothing.... I just cried because... I failed a test. My mom hated it." She lied. Kurama sighed in relieve, "Good. I thought something happened to Botan." Mayli blinked once or twice to stop the tears from falling, "No... nothing will never happen to her."  
  
Kurama nodded and went back to his desk. Mayli placed her head against the cold, hard desk surface. 'I wonder... did he even notice my tears? Did he notice my voice? Why am I even asking this? This is stupid! Wasting my time on this....' She stopped and looked at Kurama once again, 'Or maybe... it's not....'  
  
//Pure snow. Pure heart. futari:*:Pure snow. Pure heart. It was//  
  
//deatta hi mo yuki ga futte-ita:*:snowing on the day we met, too.//  
  
//koi yori mo setsunakute:*:I felt a fate upon us//  
  
//ai yori mo USO no nai:*:more heart-wrenching than passion,//  
  
//unmei wo kanjita no:*:more truthful than love.//  
  
Mayli walked home, alone. "Mayli! Mayli, wait up!" yelled a voice. Mayli kept on walking, 'I don't want to hear it... I don't wanna....' He grabbed her arm, "At least listen to me!" She stopped and faced him, "What is it?" "You not crying for that reason, are you?" She pulled her arm out of Kurama's grip. "Don't you have a date with my sister?" She walked off. Kurama ran up to her to catch up.  
  
"What's the matter with you? You've been like this ever since I'm dating your sister." "And so? I'm fine with it!" Mayli tried her best to hold back the tears, not wanting Kurama to think that she is a crybaby. "No you are not!" "And how can you tell?" She yelled back. Kurama stopped, "Botan told me."  
  
This stopped Mayli too. 'Oh no, Botan must've read my diary... damn her!' "Listen! If you are love with me, why didn't you tell me?" Mayli sighed and kept on walking. "Mayli!" "I love you just because!" Mayli stopped and yelled. Kurama's eyes soften, "That's all I needed to hear." "Good! Now then, go back to your girlfriend!" She ran off.  
  
:: 1 week later ::  
  
Chirstmas.... What a wonderful day for presents. Mayli opened her window, letting the cold air to come in. She breathe in the air. "Come down for breakfast!" yelled her mother. "Okay!" Mayli yelled back. She stopped, 'What's this? A present?' A small box was laid on the windowstill. She looked out and around. She took the box and opened it slowly....  
  
Inside was a small rose charm bracelet. 'Wait a sec... this is Botan's! What the...?!' A note fell. She looked down and picked it up;  
  
Mayli,  
Botan and I have discussed about you... and we both don't want to see you hurt. It has come to our conclusion that I, too, am also in love with you. How, you may ask. Well, I didn't even listen to her once. Sad, isn't it? That's why I'm asking you, will you be my girlfriend?  
  
Kurama  
  
"I see that you read it," said a voice. Mayli jumped up a bit, startled, "Botan!" Botan smiled, "Yeah... I didn't really think that you were jealous of me! Why didn't you say so?" Mayli grabbed her coat, "I don't want you to get hurt, Botan... that's all." She smiled at Botan and closed the door. She kissed her mother goodbye, without any explaination of where she is going. She turned to her right, which leads to Kurama's house....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AR: @_@ the longest i've EVER written! chapter, likewise.....  
  
Teri: please review!  
  
Yayori: and no flames!  
  
AR: man... i bet i get none!!!!!! doesn't it suck people?????? 


End file.
